My Good Little Girl - A FioLee Fanfiction
by Ravenfeather25
Summary: Fionna the Human is the only known human in Ooo. She only wants to be a hero and save the day, but when she learns that her vampire friend, Marshall Lee, has fallen for her, she starts to forget everything she's ever believed in because she discovers that she has fallen for him, too.


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come on, admit it Fionna," I whispered in her ear. "You are in emlove/em with me."br /She gasped. Her cheeks grew to a rosey red. "I... I am not!"br /"Oh, come on, baby," I said to her. She just glared at me. "The growing redness in your cheeks says otherwise. Man, the color could feed me for a week!"br /"Ugh, okay, listen," she began, ignoring me, "Tomorrow is my birthday, if you bothered to remember, and I am having a party at the Treehouse. And, Marshall, I want you to come. As long as you aren't an arrogant dingus."br /"Hey hey, Fifi," I chuckled. "Wait, is Gumball going to be there...?"br /"Well, yeah," she answered. br /"Well, I don't know if I'll go then, but maybe you can hang out here after your party is over," I almost muttered. She looked at me a moment, almost as if she were studying me. br /"But..." she trailed /"But, what?" I said, willing her to /"You have to come," She /"Listen, I said I might, alright?" I said softly. br /"Just come!" She said with a raised voice. "And don't pick fights with Prince Gumball, alright?"br /I chuckled and nodded. "Alright, Fifi. Go home and sleep. You're turning 16 tomorrow." br /She smiled at me. I smiled back. Fionna ambushed me in a bear hug and ran off. I could feel myself blush. She probably thought I didn't want to come only because I didn't like Gumball, but it was really because I didn't want to see her flirting with him. I couldn't ever tell her that, though. She probably would have thought that I was toying with her emotions, anyways. I sat there, staring at the moon for a while. Some serious philosophical stuff, ya know? Staring at the moon, thinking about her. Kinda feels like I'm creeping on her by thinking about her so much. But, hey, as long as Fionna doesn't know, it's cool. And I can never let her /_br /br /Fionna's POV:br /After I gave Marshall Lee a hug, I kind of ran away. Partly cause I needed to sleep, but mainly cause I didn't want him seeing my mad red cheeks. I knew they were blushing like math, but he could not see it. All I really knew then was that I couldn't wait for my party the next day. I knew it was gonna be tops blooby, and I really wanted to party down with Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. One more than the other. And plus I was turning 16! Old enough to do extra things! Like, I don't know! But, I wanted to do them. As I was running to get back to the Treehouse, I was ambushed. I found myself on the back of Cake and she was running home as well. br /"Cake!" I yelled. "Where did you come from?"br /"Oh, I was followin' you, honey," she began, "but then I lost you when you met up with Marshall Lee."br /"You were emfollowing/em me?" I asked with a hint of irritation in my voice. br /"Yeah, honey," she answered, obviously oblivious to the annoyance in my voice. "I wanted to make sure that vampire hunk wasn't tryin' to hurt my girl!"br /"V-vampire hunk?" I asked. br /"Come on, honey," She said. "You gotta admit that Marshall is smokin'!"br /"Yeahhh..." I trailed off. "Wait, what?! No! I mean... maybe? He's... shut up, Cake!"br /"Ooh, honey, you got a crush!" She exclaimed. I gasped and pinched her /"Wha- no!" I yelled defensively. "No way! Me and Marshall are just friends!"br /"Mhmm. Keep tellin' yourself that, honey."br /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I awoke the next day. I was so confused... While I was asleep, I had a dream about emMarshall/em. We were kissing and he told me he really liked me. Thinking about it made me blush...br /"FIONNA, ARE YOU AWAKE?" I heard Cake yell from /"Yeah, just let me get dressed!" I yelled back. So, that's what I did. I got out of bed, took off my PJs and slipped on my regular attire. I quickly ran down the stairs and the ladders to the kitchen. br /"SURPRISE!" Cake shouted. "I made at your favorite breakfast foods, honey. Eat!" br /"Wow, thanks, Cake," I said excitedly. It was all my favorite breakfast foods. Chocolate chip waffles. Bacon. Muffins. Donuts. It was great. I couldn't wait to gobble it /"No problem, honey," Cake said. "After this we are playing video games, getting your birthday cake, all the party stuff and setting it up. It's gonna be all work until the party."br /"That's alright," I said after swallowing a bite of /"Are you gona flirt it up with Marshall lee?" She asked out of nowhere. I choked on a piece of bacon. br /"What?" I rasped. "Why would I flirt with Marshall Lee?"br /"Ha. No reason," She winked. "Eat your breakfast."br /She walked out of the room without another word. I stared after her in disbelief. emWhy would she say something like that? /emThen I remembered my dream the night before. emDoes she know something about me that even I don't know about myself? /emI shook the thought away. No, of course not. If that dream really meant something, I'd be the first to know. Right?br /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Me and Cake were putting up the last decorations for my party when Marshall Lee burst into our house through the window. br /"Marshall!" I exclaimed. br /"Hey, Fifi!" He greeted me. "Am I early? I think I am early. I brought my bass. I also brought red velvet cupcakes. Yes, I am positive that I am early."br /"Uh, yeah," I said. "It's cool, though." br /"Good," He said while lifting up a couple of cupcake pans. "I brought these. Mainly for me, but other people can eat them." br /"Oh, I'll take those," I grabbed them and set them on the food and snack table. "So, why'd you come so early?"br /"I don't know," He answered. "Happy mistake?"br /He was looking around he treehouse. "You've kept it looking great. Loving it." br /"Heh, yeah." I said awkwardly. Then we were silent for awhile. br /Soon, more people started showing up. Prince Gumball showed up last. "Sorry, I almost forgot your birthday! I-I mean your birthday party."br /I sighed. "Yeah..."br /"But, I am here now!" He said excitedly. br /"Yeah, have fun." I muttered. emWhat a jerk.../em I thought. I looked around the party and saw Marshall sitting alone and glaring at Gumball. He noticed me staring at him and he beckoned for me to come over to him. He stood up as I approached him. br /"Come with me." He said and he started walking away. I followed him to one of the balcony's outside the treehouse. He grabbed my hand and flew us up to the highest point on the tree. We both sat down. "I heard Gumball. What a real jerk."br /"What?" I began. "Oh, no. He was just busy running the candy kindgom. That's all."br /"You don't have to defend him in front of me, Fionna," He said softly. "I can tell that you're mad at him." br /I sighed. "I just always remember his birthdays and get him gifts, yet he forgets mine and brings me nothing... It's so messed up."br /"I know," He agreed. I looked at him gratefully. br /"You just get me, Marshall," I /"I know," he laughed. br /_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Marshall's POV:/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"We sat on the roof of Fionna and Cake's Treehouse for a long time. No one seemed to miss her at the party, even though it was for her. From what I could hear, Gumball was hogging attention inside, so no one had even noticed that me and her were gone. br /"Marshall, can I tell you a secret?" Fionna asked me. br /"Of course," I /"I really don't like Prince Gumball sometimes," she whispered. I chuckled. For a moment I was just staring into Fionna's blue-green eyes. I couldn't help but thinking emWow, she is so beautiful./em Then I realized she was speaking to me. "Marshall? What are you staring at?" br /"You," I answered softly. She stared at me and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She looked away when she realized it. br /"Can I tell emyou/em a secret, Fionna?" I said without thinking. She nodded. I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I am in love with you."br /She gasped and backed away. br /"What?" She whispered. "Why are you doing this?"br /"Fionna-"br /"No! Don't speak!" She said, cutting me off. "I am tired of you toying with my emotions like this. It's not fair!"br /"I'm not!" I said defensively. "I swear!"br /"I don't believe you. You are always doing this to to me," She hissed at me. She stood up and began to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You should leave..." br /She continued walking away and then she started to climb back down to the party. br /I think I just blew / /p 


End file.
